You Were Never My Friend
by LiveFoREVer93
Summary: For an awesome friend of mine! Butthead notices something strange about Beavis. Who knew five words would make him do something he's never done before. I'm sorry this fic is so bad!


"...all of them had hair of gold like their mother", came the Brady Bunch theme song from the tv of our favorite teen dim-witted duo Beavis and Butthead.

"The youngest one likes girls", sang Beavis and Butthead in unison before chuckling their infamous chuckles.

"...they were four men living altogether", the theme song continued.

"But they didn't sleep-" the next line of the song was interrupted by the phone in the kitchen.

"Uhh go answer the phone, buttwad!" Butt-head ordered Beavis.

"What? Huh?" Beavis asked in a confused tone, his almost always cheerful smile on his face. It seemed to take him a minute or two to realize the phone was ringing. "Oh, ok! Meh-heh-heh-heh!" He stood up and went into the kitchen, answering the phone.

"Heh-heh-heh! Yeah?" Beavis said into it.

Back in the living room, Butt-head had changed the channel, the Brady Bunch not being as appealing to him anymore. He made a disgusted face at Vanilla Ice's 'I Love You' video, having already seen it several times with Beavis, and changed it again only to be met with an AC/DC music video on MTV.

"Yes, yes YES!" Butt-head cried as he turned up the tv, headbanging to his favorite band. "They kick ASS!" he turned his head toward the kitchen. "Hey Beavis!" he cried. "C'mon dude you're missing it!" he started headbanging even harder.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, it seemed as if Beavis was in a world all his own. Still gripping the receiver tightly in his hand, he started physically shaking, using everything he had within him to not shed a single tear at the piece of news he just received. He knew that if Butt-head saw even the slightest trace of a tear, he'd never hear the end of it.

The very thought of it made Beavis think back to the time he bit into an onion that was on his chili dog, causing him to cry and he thought Butt-head would never shut up about it.

Hearing his friend call out to him made Beavis snap back to reality. The heavy metal music still blasting on the tv, Beavis quickly ended his conversation and hung up the phone before going back into the living room and sitting down in his usual spot on the couch, still shaking slightly.

"Uh, who was on the phone?" Butt-head asked once the AC/DC video ended and a Johnny Cash one came on.

"Ummm..wrong number heh-heh-heh", Beavis replied, trying to act like his cheerful self but he found it difficult.

With that, Butt-head dropped the subject, flipping through the channels.

It had been almost a whole week since that phone call which Butt-head thought had been long forgotten, but he had noticed a change in Beavis that seemed to get worse and worse everyday, something else he wanted to push out of his mind.

That afternoon, Butt-head walked out Mr. Vandressen's class alone, having not seen such as an eye or hair of his blonde companion all day.

Walking home at the end of the day, Butt-head's eyes grew wide as he spotted Beavis coming out of what looked like...a flower shop?!

"Hey!" Butt-head called, loud enough for his friend to hear him. "Uh-huhhuhhuh wait up Dillweed!" Beavis looked over his shoulder at Butthead before running off down the sidewalk, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. Butthead chased Beavis all the way down the sidewalk and all the way into...a graveyard?

Beavis finally stopped at a, what looked like to be, a newly place tombstone, falling on his knees from exhausion. Butt-Head finally caught up to him, out of breath.

"What the hell's the matter with you Beavis?" he demanded. "You've been acting like even more of a buttmunch than usual!"

He stopped, watching as Beavis placed the bouquet of flowers on the tombstone, noticing a sad look on his friend's face. Then for once in his life, Beavis was actually being serious and was he even...crying?

"Ohh so this is, like, why you haven't been in school uh-huhhuh", Butthead said. "Mm-heheh yeah", Beavis replied sadly. "I've been like, hangin out here meh-heheh and stuff", Butthead told him. Butthead took a closer look at the tombstone but didn't recognize the name. Of course it didn't matter to him because he couldn't read anyway.

Beavis sat against the tombstone, hugging is knees to his chest. "My aunt died", he explained to Butt-head.

"Uhhh so? Uh-huhuhuhuh" Butthead chuckled causing Beavis to scowl at him.

"She was the only person who ever really, like cared about me and stuff!" he told Butthead, voice full of anger. "Sure I didn't get to see her a lot but-" he wiped his tears away. "-but she was always so nice to me. She never hit me or yelled at me or cussed me out like a dog."

Butt-head frowned. "Beavis, who ever treated you like a dog-" he cut himself off, realizing it was him who was doing all these things to him. "Oh man", he sighed. "Beavis, I'm like sorry and stuff."

Beavis, who had his face buried in his folded arms, looked up at Butthead, tears still falling down his face. "You'll just do it again later", he said, sniffling. "You were never my friend."

Butthead had no idea what this strange feeling was inside him at the moment. Was it sadness? He had no idea. All he knew was that he was feeling horrible that Beavis felt this way.

"Dude the only reason I like...did all those things to you was because...I'm like jealous of you or something. Uh-huhuh. You're like, my best friend"

"Jealous? meh-heheh" Beavis asked. "Of me?"

Butthead nodded. "You're the better look one of us...uhhhh like girls like you more than me and like you're just like better than me...or something."

Beavis smiled for the first time in weeks. "You like really think that?" he asked.

"Uhhhh yeah uh-huhuhuh", Butthead admitted.

Beavis stood up a smirk on his face causing Butthead to smile too. "T-Thanks Butt-head", Beavis said softly, wiping his eyes. "So does this mean I can, like, use the remote control tonight?" "Uhhhhh no", Butt-head replied, starting a fight between him and his friend.

As Butt-head walked toward the graveyard exit, he looked over his shoulder at his aunt's grave, smiling sadly as he watched the early fall leaves blow across her tombstone. He knew this was her favorite time of year.

"Hey!" Butt-head called from the graveyard entrance. "You coming or not butt knocker?"

Beavis ran to catch up with his friend. "C'mon Butt-head let me use the remote please?" Beavis pleaded as they left the graveyard. "No way Beavis", Butthead replied "It's my turn"

Well, I guess even best friends fight sometimes. And that's just what you hear as the screen fades to black: two best friends fighting.

THE END


End file.
